Culpable
by Midnight Malfoy
Summary: En la vida hay cuatro preguntas de valor. ¿Qué es sagrado? ¿De qué está hecho el espíritu? ¿Por qué cosa vale la pena vivir y por qué cosa vale la pena morir? La respuesta para estas preguntas es la misma. Solo el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Esperaba pacientemente, sentado en su escritorio, a que ella apareciera. Una rutina que repetía todos los días, ya que le gustaba verla llegar apresurada porque, como siempre, llegaba tarde. Se deleitaba observando sus largas y torneadas piernas, o al menos la parte que dejaba al descubierto la falda de su traje. Su cabello lucia generalmente alborotado, no como en los años de Hogwarts en los que era, simplemente, indescriptible, sino como quien acaba de recorrer la mitad del Ministerio de Magia con pasos apresurados y los brazos llenos de libros, archivos, cartas y demás cosas, sin contar con un bolso que, seguramente, llevaría más libros y documentos. Cuando ella llegaba lo saludaba con un apresurado "buen día, Malfoy", que le llegaba a través de la puerta abierta de su oficina, para luego encerrarse en la suya. Este era un hecho que en un principio enfurecía al platino, pero al que luego le encontró el lado positivo: nadie se atrevía a molestar a la castaña y los que lo hacían, esperaban pacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta para pasar, excepto, claro, Potter y Weasley, quienes no respetaban en absoluto la privacidad de la antigua Gryffindor. Intentó apartar de sus pensamientos al niño-que-debió-morir y a la Comadreja, ya que no quería encontrarse de mal humor esa mañana, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se puso de pie y acomodó unas arrugas inexistentes en su camisa, para luego salir de su oficina y cruzar el pasillo hasta la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Granger. Entró sin golpear, como era su costumbre. Hermione estaba de espaldas, acomodando aun los libros y papeles que cargaba esa mañana en su escritorio. Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta, pero no se volteó, sabía que Harry y Ron no irían a visitarla hoy, porque tenían entrenamiento en el Departamento de Aurores, por lo tanto la persona que acababa de entrar en su oficina era…

-Malfoy, creo haberte dicho cientos de veces que golpees la puerta antes de entrar.

-Granger, creo haberte respondido cientos de veces que no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Pues entonces tendré que poner un hechizo que no te permita entrar.- dicho esto, la ex Gryffindor se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña pila de papeles entre los brazos.

-Esa amenaza está un poco vieja, yo diría que es un chiché.- contestó el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ya sabes que puedes ponerte a trabajar siempre que quieras experimentar nuevas sensaciones, hurón.- Granger se rió entre dientes, ya que sabía que eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-Me pagan exactamente lo mismo que a ti y soy el único de los dos que tiene una vida además del trabajo ¿Qué te dice eso?- replico Malfoy, sentándose elegantemente en un sillón que se encontraba en la esquina de la oficina de Hermione, lugar que generalmente ocupaba durante sus visitas.

-Que el Ministerio debería renovar el personal, con urgencia.

El platino no respondió, sus ojos color mercurio se clavaron en la mujer que recorría la oficina organizando el papelerío, escribiendo anotaciones, enviando cartas. Era una rutina que tenían. En un principio a Hermione le molestaba el hecho de que el rubio se la quedara viendo tanto tiempo, pero como los Malfoy no desisten, terminó por acostumbrarse.

Como solía hacer, analizó cada detalle de ella. Sus zapatos negros de tacón alto, que hacían lucir sus eternas piernas aún más apetecibles de lo normal. Sus medias negras que se perdían dentro de su falda, igualmente negra. Se había quitado el pequeño saco que hacia conjunto con la misma, por lo que podía ver su camisa, de un blanco inmaculado, metida impecablemente dentro de su pollera, sin ninguna arruga. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban y rozaban su cuello. Sus labios, siempre rojos, eran rellenos y constantemente mordidos por la ex Gryffindor cuando se concentraba o se enfadaba, su nariz estaba cubierta por unas muy sutiles pecas, sus pestañas largas albergaban dos ojos color miel, profundos y expresivos.

-¿Te molestaría leer este caso y decirme qué opinas? No puedo decidir qué hacer al respecto.- la castaña le estaba extendiendo uno de los archivos que había estado ordenando. Ambos habían estudiado Leyes Mágicas y ella con frecuencia le pedía consejos sobre los casos que tenía a su cargo. Tenía un puesto importante, compartido con él, como en Hogwarts cuando fueron premios anuales, pero Malfoy opinaba que Hermione era muy benévola en la forma en que resolvía esos asuntos.

-A sus órdenes.- Malfoy rozó la muñeca de Hermione completamente a propósito al tomar los papeles, sabía que su contacto la ponía nerviosa y le gustaba cuando se ruborizaba.

Se concentró unos instantes en leer el caso. Una bruja había sido atacada por un mago que conoció en un bar al que había invitado a su casa esa misma noche. Daba la casualidad de que el mago acusado era rico. Era un claro caso de demanda para obtener dinero fácil, no le sorprendería que la mujer se acostase con él por dinero. De seguro Granger sentiría lastima por la bruja y no defendería al acusado como correspondía: acusando a la mujer de ser una caza fortunas.

-Granger, déjame el caso a mí, es mas de mi tipo.- murmuró el rubio, aun meditando, cuando acabó de leer el expediente.

-No lo sé, Malfoy ¿Estás seguro que puedes? No quiero que perjudique al resto de tu trabajo.- la castaña se había sentado a escribir una carta mientras el platino leía. Lo miraba con preocupación desde su escritorio, preguntándose si no estaría aprovechándose de la bondad (o maldad) de Malfoy al transferirle el caso a él.

-No hay problema.- dicho esto, el joven mago se puso de pie, aun con la vista fija en el archivo que tenía entre sus manos y salió de la oficina de Hermione, para dirigirse a la suya y ponerse manos a la obra con el caso.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco con su abrupta salida, pero no mucho, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Se alegraba de que el antiguo Slytherin se hubiera entusiasmado con el caso, pocas veces lo veía tan concentrado en el trabajo. Se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo la carta dirigida al Ministro, poniéndolo al día sobre sus avances en los casos de Mortífagos y los demás, menos importantes.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, lo notaba porque su ventana encantada mostraba el firmamento nocturno plagado de estrellas. Se preguntó si el resto de las ventanas del ministerio tenían la misma vista. Notaba también el paso del tiempo en el cansancio que sentía en todo su cuerpo, había estado trabajando desde las siete de la mañana. Tenía la muñeca entumecida de tanto escribir y todo su cuerpo clamaba por una ducha caliente y una buena taza de café.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de Malfoy atravesó el marco y se detuvo, mirándola fijamente. Ella ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Granger, deja de trabajar, es hora de que vayas a tu casa. Ya sabes que no puedo irme si tú no te vas.- sus ojos la taladraban como dos rendijas plateadas.

-Malfoy, eres libre de irte, quiero terminar esta redacción, ya sabes que no estás obligado a quedarte.- Hermione trato de volver a concentrarse en lo que escribía, pero la presencia de Draco seguía allí, en la habitación, podía sentir su aroma a menta, que llegaba muy leve desde la posición del patino, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya sabes que mis normas de educación me prohíben retirarme y dejar a una dama sola en un edificio público. No tendremos esta discusión otra vez. Granger, te ordeno que te levantes, estoy cansado y harto de estar aquí encerrado ¿acaso no puedes ser normal por una vez en la vida?

-De acuerdo, Malfoy, no tienes que suplicar.- la castaña dejo escapar una risa al final de la frase, mientras se ponía de pie para recoger sus cosas.

-No estaba suplicando, fue una orden. Y como me has hecho enojar, ahora tendrás que acompañarme a tomar un trago.- Malfoy se había acercado y había comenzado a agarrar las cosas que sabría que Hermione querría llevarse a su casa, ya que era una rutina de todos los días.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco, Malfoy? Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza, no encuentro otra explicación al hecho de que quieras ir a tomar un trago con todo el trabajo que…-

-Granger, cállate, no fue una pregunta. Vas a venir, quieras o no, y no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Por Merlín! Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, hurón de pacotilla.

-Tu vendrás conmigo porque de lo contrario le diré al señor Ministro que necesitas unas vacaciones porque tanto trabajo te está abrumando y causando problemas en tu vida social.- Malfoy había terminado de recoger cosas y la miraba, impertérrito, sin mover ni un musculo. Hermione se detuvo, ya con el bolso en la mano.

-Tú… no… no puedes hacer eso, tú… no te atreverías.- no quería exagerar pero creía haber notado como Granger se ponía pálida y sus manos temblaron un poco.

-Créeme que si, Granger. De modo que si no deseas pasar dos o tres semanas, quien sabe si un mes encerrada en tu departamento sin poder hacer nada más productivo que sacar las bolas de pelo de tu horroroso gato de tu alfombra, vendrás conmigo a tomar un trago y no dirás una palabra al respecto, porque ya me estás haciendo perder mi infinita paciencia.

La Gryffindor tuvo deseos de poner en duda lo de "infinita paciencia", pero se abstuvo. Era Draco Malfoy quien la estaba amenazando y sabía que si seguía insistiendo en no tomar un trago con él, terminaría encerrada en su departamento tal y como él había dicho, volviéndose loca por no poder trabajar o hacer cosas productivas que mantuvieran su mente ocupada y lejos del asunto de Ron.

Es lo que había hecho los últimos meses, sumergirse en su trabajo y dejarse absorber por el mismo para no tener ni un solo minuto libre para pensar en su rompimiento con su amigo pelirrojo. Habían terminado en buenos términos, pero nunca se había sentado a meditar si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. En su momento le pareció lo más indicado, debía poner prioridad a su carrera y el joven Weasley no se merecía tener una novia ausente y que no pudiera hacerlo del todo feliz. Suspiró mientras acompañaba a Malfoy hacia la salida entre los pasillos del Ministerio, que a esas horas de la noche se encontraban a oscuras. Quería pedirle que la dejara ir a su casa, decirle que estaba cansada y que solo quería meterse en su cama y dormir, pero temía que el rubio cumpliera con su amenaza, de modo que mantuvo su boca cerrada, al menos hasta que él le dirigiera la palabra. Luego de un rato que a Hermione le pareció muy largo, el platino habló:

-Diablos, Granger, sí que adoras tu trabajo.- ese tono burlón tan característico de Malfoy estaba impregnado en cada una de sus palabras, Hermione bufó.

-Valoro lo que obtuve con años de esfuerzo, hurón, a diferencia de ti.

-A mí me parece que alguien se refugia de sus problemas personales en el trabajo, y creo que ese alguien eres tú, ratón de biblioteca.- Malfoy dijo esa frase casi cantando.

-¡Yo no hago tal cosa!- exclamo Hermione, ofendida, aunque lo cierto es que el estúpido hurón botador tenía razón, si era lo que ella estaba pensando unos instantes atrás.- No necesito llenarme de trabajo para evitar mis problemas personales, soy perfectamente capaz de enfrentarlos y resolverlos.- la muchacha recitaba esto con orgullo, con la mirada hacia el frente, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que el la estaba observando fijamente.

-Mientes tan mal, Granger.

La castaña decidió no responder, lo cierto es que Malfoy tenía una habilidad sorprendente para darse cuenta de cuándo ella estaba mintiendo. Tal vez era porque no podía evitar sonrojarse y sus manos se movían frenéticamente, sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Eran detalles que Malfoy podría haber advertido cualquiera de los días en que se sentaba a observarla mientras parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Llegamos.- el rubio la había tomado por el codo, para que ella girara hacia la izquierda, habían caminado unas pocas cuadras desde que salieron del ministerio.

Entraron en un local atestado de gente, pero Hermione inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que eran magos. Aquel bar solo admitía el ingreso de magos y brujas. Tenía un estilo antiguo, era muy limpio y acogedor. Malfoy la guió hasta sentarse en la barra y llamo al cantinero.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Veo que hoy viene acompañado.- el anciano saludo con la cabeza a Hermione, quien le sonrió a modo de saludo.- ¿Qué se le antoja beber hoy?- al parecer Malfoy frecuentaba ese lugar a menudo.

-Tráeme una botella de vino tinto, Bob, un Dom Perignon, cosecha de 1978.

El cantinero asintió enérgicamente y se dirigió a la bodega, donde seguramente tendría todas las bebidas.

-Vaya, tu sí que sabes lo que quieres, Malfoy.

-Es algo muy común en mí, Granger, vete acostumbrando.- los ojos grises del rubio estaban fijos en ella y le dedicaba una media sonrisa que dejaba ver parte de su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Hermione se sonrojó.

-Siempre tan egocéntrico.

-Prefiero el término "realista", gracias.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y bebió unos cuantos sorbos de la copa que Bob le había servido. Lo cierto es que Malfoy tenía un gusto excelente. A ella no le gustaba mucho el vino tinto, pero la elección del antiguo Slytherin era suave y dulce, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. El rubio se dio cuenta de ello y amplió un poco más su media sonrisa arrogante.

-Ahora, Granger, ya que te noto un poco más relajada, me gustaría que me cuentes que es lo que te mantiene encerrada en el Ministerio día y noche.- la castaña nunca logró acostumbrarse al sonido de la voz de Malfoy. Era un sonido algo ronco y gutural, aunque a la vez aristocrático y elegante, aunque ella no supiera cómo debía ser un sonido para cumplir esas características.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh, claro que lo es, porque eso es lo que está haciendo que me quede a deshora en el Ministerio. Y no empieces con el rollo de que puedo irme cuando quiera- añadió levantando el dedo índice para silenciarla cuando la mujer abrió la boca- porque ya te he dicho que los Malfoy no dejamos damas sin compañía en edificios públicos.

-Bueno, tienes dos opciones: la primera, deja esa estúpida costumbre de lado y vete a tu casa cuando se te antoje, y la segunda, quédate cuanto tiempo quieras, pero sin expresar cómo te sientes al respecto cada cinco minutos.

-Se te olvidó la tercera opción: tú me dices qué te sucede y ambos lo solucionamos para que mi horario vuelva a la normalidad.- Hermione soltó una carcajada que hizo que moviera su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tú no puedes ayudarme a solucionarlo, ni siquiera sé si es un problema, trato de no pensar en ello.

-Granger, dímelo de una vez, sabes que voy a insistir hasta que cedas y lo único que haces es perder tiempo que podríamos dedicar a solucionar lo que sea que este molestándote.

-Es Ron. No sé si he hecho lo correcto en terminar con él, por eso me mantengo ocupada, para no ponerme a pensar si cometí un error o no.- la joven bruja se mordía el labio, mirando hacia abajo, con el ceño levemente fruncido, exactamente igual era su expresión actual a la que ponía cuando leía algo que no era de su agrado en algún expediente.

-¿Es todo?- Malfoy enarcó una ceja, atónito- Granger, claro que hiciste bien en dejar a la Comadreja, no puedes estar con la misma persona de la secundaria toda la vida, eso solo le sucede a pocas personas, como mis padres, es normal que sientas dudas, es la única persona con la que tuviste una relación más allá de la amistad.

-Primero, no lo llames así, su nombre es Ronald. Y segundo, ¿cómo sabes tú que solo he estado en una relación seria con él?- Granger lo miraba demandante, exigiendo respuestas.

-Por si no lo has notado, ya que vives con la cabeza metida en un libro, ratón de biblioteca, he estudiado contigo en Hogwarts, en la Escuela de Leyes y trabajo contigo desde que nos graduamos ¿Cómo pretendes que no sepa con quién estas, Granger?

-Ah, claro.- el rubio tenía razón, habían pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas en los mismos lugares, tenía lógica que el platino supiera cosas sobre su vida personal.

-Puedes dejar de preocuparte, Granger, el Pobretón encontrará a alguien que este a su nivel y tú también lo harás. Cierra el capítulo y continua con tu vida, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- dicho esto, Malfoy bebió de una vez todo el contenido de su copa, como si fuera agua.

-Lo intentaré.- Hermione lo imitó, aunque no llego a vaciar la copa por completo.

-Te acompañaré a tu apartamento.

Hermione asintió, no se sentía con ganas de contradecir a Malfoy en una discusión que sabía perdida desde antes de comenzar. Esperó a que el platino dejara el dinero sobre la barra y se dirigió hacia la puerta, escoltada por el mismo. Caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Hermione recordó una duda que tenía desde aquella tarde.

-Malfoy ¿Por qué quisiste tomar el caso que te mostré hoy en la oficina?

-Conozco al acusado.- la castaña no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿De dónde?

-Miles Bletchley, guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Yo era el buscador y el capitán.- eso Hermione lo sabía, el rubio no perdía oportunidad de alardear sobre lo bien que se le daba montar en escoba y jugar al Quidditch.

-Entonces debes saber qué tipo de persona es, así podemos deducir si es inocente o no.- respondió la joven, entusiasmada con la idea de saber quién era el malo y quien el bueno en este caso.

-Desafortunadamente, las únicas conversaciones que compartí con el fueron en los entrenamientos y tenían que ver con Quidditch. No sé qué clase de persona es.- Granger dejó caer los hombros, desilusionada.

-Hay algo que no me cierra sobre ese hombre. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar personalmente con él, fue amable, correcto, educado, pero me causaba escalofríos.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, el caso es mío ahora y yo lo resolveré. Creo que tú tienes varias docenas de casos más que atender.- el rubio se detuvo, habían llegado a su edificio y Hermione había sacado las llaves de su bolso.

-De acuerdo, aunque, si necesitas ayuda, no debes dudar en pedírmela- Draco asintió cansinamente- hasta mañana, Malfoy. Gracias por la copa de vino.- Hermione se puso en puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. El ex Slytherin se quedó petrificado en el lugar, sin decir nada, hasta que, cuando ella hubo desaparecido por la puerta, se giró lentamente para desaparecerse, con una media sonrisa arrogante, tan típica de Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de dejar a Granger en su apartamento Malfoy se apareció en su mansión. Enseguida su elfo se ofreció a prepararle la cena pero él se negó y le informo que sus servicios no iban a ser requeridos esa noche, por lo que podía irse a dormir.

Se dirigió a su estudio y se sentó en el escritorio para leer el caso de Miles Bletchley. Debía tener una entrevista con él lo antes posible. Pero primero quería hablar con su contacto del Ministerio, para averiguar qué tenían los acusadores: pruebas, testimonios, todo. No era una jugada muy limpia y requeriría soborno, pero así se manejaba él. No podía esperarse otra cosa de un Slytherin, y menos de un Malfoy.

Observó la fotografía de Bletchley en el archivo. Era bien parecido, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos muy azules. Recordaba que en las épocas de Hogwarts tenía un físico bastante imponente, siendo guardián del equipo, era lo que correspondía. Se preguntaba si con los años lo había mantenido. Cuando Granger le preguntó si conocía su forma de ser, no había respondido con total sinceridad. Nunca se llevaron bien, tuvo que aceptarlo en el equipo porque Miles Bletchley padre se lo había pedido a Lucius como favor, por lo que Draco se vio obligado a hacerlo. Siempre jugo mal y fue muy soberbio. De haber solicitado sus servicios probablemente Malfoy se hubiera negado, pero lo hizo más que nada por Granger, aunque le costaba admitirlo. No era el tipo de casos que a la castaña le agradaba resolver, sino más bien los que detestaba. Por algo le había pedido su opinión en la oficina.

Buscó en el archivo la fotografía de la bruja que había iniciado los cargos en contra de Bletchley. Supuso que era bonita, por lo que dejaban ver los golpes en su cara. Había sido brutalmente golpeada, pero si no había sido Bletchley, tenía que ser alguien a quien ella le hubiera pedido que la golpee. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso? Por alguna extraña razón, la joven le parecía conocida. Sabía perfectamente que nunca en su vida la había visto, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. La bruja no había estudiado allí, lo había chequeado. Al parecer, su madre le enseñó lo que sabía en casa. O al menos eso decía el expediente. Tenía todas las pintas de ser uno de esos casos en los que la mujer intentaba aprovecharse del hombre rico, consiguiendo una fortuna a modo de indemnización.

Decidió que no iba a progresar mucho mientras no tuviera las pruebas de la otra parte. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco. La corbata estaba comenzando a estorbarle así que se la quitó mientras salía del estudio, camino a su dormitorio. Necesitaba una ducha e irse a la cama. Tenía mucho trabajo para el día siguiente, lo mejor era descansar.

* * *

><p>Hermione entro al Ministerio más relajada de lo normal. No estaba llegando tarde por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Caminó hacia su oficina, saludó a Malfoy desde la puerta abierta de la suya y se dispuso a trabajar. Malfoy no tardó en aparecer y sentarse en el sillón de la esquina.<p>

-Buen día, Granger. Llegas anormalmente temprano el día de hoy.- el rubio sonreía arrogantemente, como si supiera que el hecho de que Hermione no estuviera hecha un torbellino por todo el Ministerio fuera producto de su conversación del día anterior.

-Buen día a ti también, Malfoy.- la verdad es que la conversación había ayudado, pero estaba claro que no se iba a olvidar del asunto de Ron solo por un par de "consejos" del hurón, era muy importante para ella. En realidad, se debía a que había estado pensando en su casa luego de que Malfoy se fuera y había decidido seguir adelante con su vida, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te noto muy relajada…- el ex Slytherin no lo iba a dejar pasar. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Si, Malfoy, estoy relajada.- si esperaba que ella dijera algo, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este hecho tan inusual?

-Nada en especial.- Granger estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras, frente a su lugar en el sillón. Lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Malfoy entendió que no iba a sacarle nada sobre la noche anterior.

-Ya veo.

El rubio se puso de pie tan velozmente que la ex Gryffindor se sobresaltó. El mago estaba parado, mirándola a los ojos, a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. De pronto, lo único que sentía era su olor a menta, salvaje, electrizante. Y los ojos de Malfoy, fijos en los suyos, le ponían la piel de gallina. Hermione sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro y se acumulaba en sus mejillas. La mano del platino, en un movimiento rápido como el de una serpiente la rodeo por la cintura completamente y la atrajo hacia sí, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo. Granger apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Draco. Grave error. Sintió los músculos de su compañero perfectamente delineados bajo la camisa negra que llevaba ese día. Se sonrojó aún más si era posible.

Malfoy dirigió su cara al cuello de Hermione y aspiró profundamente. Con su nariz tocó la piel de aquel níveo cuello y trazó un camino, rozándola, desde su rostro hasta el nacimiento del hombro. Luego colocó su boca a milímetros de su oído. La castaña podía sentir su respiración, causando estragos en su sistema nervioso.

-Quiero algún tipo de agradecimiento de tu parte por el trago que te invite ayer, Granger.- la voz de Malfoy era un sonido bajo, grave, susurrante. Cada palabra, cada respiración en su oído aceleraba más el corazón de Hermione.

-Gracias por el trago, Malfoy.- su voz no sonó segura e indiferente, como quería que sonara. Sonó más bien como un susurro titubeante. Maldito Malfoy.

-Quiero un agradecimiento un poco más… cálido que un simple "gracias".

La otra mano del rubio, que hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil junto a su cuerpo se dirigió a la cintura de la joven. Ambas manos iniciaron un lento y tortuoso recorrido por la espalda de la misma. Malfoy la atrajo más hacia sí, haciéndola exhalar un suspiro, su aroma atontaba los sentidos y sentir el cuerpo del platino absolutamente pegado al suyo no estaba ayudando a despejarla, precisamente. Su razón le decía que debía empujarlo y abofetearlo por su comportamiento, pero por algún motivo, el resto de su mente ignoraba los gritos provenientes de su lado razonable.

Mientras el rostro de Malfoy seguía contra su cuello, rozando con la punta de la nariz cada porción de piel que encontraba, su mano izquierda se trasladó a la nuca de Hermione, donde se mantuvo firme. La bruja estaba petrificada, tenía sus manos en el pecho del rubio, sentía sus músculos, sentía su corazón acelerado, sentía el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su costosa camisa. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en él, sus manos, su olor, sus ojos, su cuerpo.

Malfoy la miro a los ojos, fijamente, más fijamente que las veces anteriores. Sus ojos grises la atraparon al instante, como cada vez que él la observaba así. Hermione se percató de que hacía bastante tiempo que estaba conteniendo la respiración, por lo que exhaló un suspiro. Draco aspiró profundamente y sin siquiera pestañear, o cambiar la forma de mirarla, para que ella supiera lo que venía, la besó.

Los labios del ex Slytherin eran delgados y fríos, mientras que los de Granger eran carnosos y cálidos, muy cálidos. La besó primero suavemente, rozando su labio inferior, luego el superior. Sus alientos se entremezclaban. La mano de Draco que aún seguía en la espalda de Hermione siguió con su movimiento ascendiente y descendiente, acariciándola. Las manos de ella finalmente se movieron, trazando un camino desde el pecho de Malfoy hasta situarse en su nuca, acariciando el cabello de ese lugar. En el momento en que el rubio sintió los dedos de Granger enredarse en su pelo intensificó el beso. La atrajo más hacia si con la mano que se posaba en la cintura de la bruja y esperó pacientemente al momento en que ella entreabriera sus labios, invitándolo a explorar su boca con la lengua. La boca de Granger tenía un sabor dulce y frutal, como a cerezas, o fresas.

Malfoy deslizó ambas manos hacia la cintura de su compañera y la obligo a caminar hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando Granger sintió algo chocar contra sus piernas se dio cuenta de que la había llevado hasta el escritorio. Las manos del mago descendieron por sus muslos, haciendo una leve presión con sus dedos. Mientras tanto, Malfoy seguía besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Hermione llevó sus manos a la espalda, sintiendo cada musculo delineado debajo de la tela de su ropa. Era algo que sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero ahora lo había comprobado: Draco era muy musculoso.

Draco estaba intentando contenerse, sí que lo hacía. Era la primera vez que la besaba y no quería que fuera la última porque ella pensara que era un pervertido. Pero la castaña se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. Esa manera de besar, la forma en que acarició su cabello y luego su espalda. Lo estaba volviendo loco y no parecía hacerlo a propósito, como las demás mujeres con las que había estado, que eran muchas. Todas esas mujeres hacían ciertas cosas o se movían de cierta manera para incitarlo, pero Granger parecía estar haciendo todo naturalmente. Esa mujer irradiaba sensualidad. Lo había notado todas las veces que la observaba desde su rincón en la oficina mientras ella trabajaba, pero ahora que lo vivía de primera mano, no se sentía capaz de contenerse.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el trasero de Hermione. La oyó gemir. No pudo soportarlo más y tomándola por esa parte de su cuerpo, la subió al escritorio, dejándola sentada. La bruja emitió un grito de sorpresa, que quedó atrapado en los labios del rubio. Malfoy recorrió su pierna derecha, desde el tobillo, hasta el borde de la falda, que estaba un tanto más arriba de lo normal. Sintió el tacto de sus medias negras, era suave, pero le hubiera gustado que ese día no las llevara puestas. Internó su mano dentro de la falda de su compañera, lentamente, aun sintiendo la suave tela de las medias hasta que…

No podía ser cierto. Estaba tocando la piel de la ex Gryffindor dentro de la falda, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Movió la mano más hacia el centro de la pierna y lo encontró: un tirante que unía las medias con la ropa interior de Granger. No podía creerlo.

-Granger.- la muchacha abrió los ojos y dejó de mover los labios, pero no los separó de los suyos.- ¿Acaso llevas puesto un liguero?- en ese momento la castaña se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba la mano de Malfoy.

-Yo… lo olvide por completo…es…es que es mucho más cómodo y…- pero el platino no la dejó terminar, ya que sus labios volvieron a devorar su boca, incluso más demandantes que antes.

La otra mano de Malfoy, hasta ese entonces en su espalda baja, se dirigió a la otra pierna, al lugar en el que la piel de Granger estaba al descubierto. Draco no creía que hubiera algo que pudiera detenerlo ahora que había descubierto lo que tenía Hermione debajo de la falda. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado. La observó mientras continuaba besándola y acariciando sus piernas. La bruja tenía los ojos cerrados y correspondía a su beso tocando sus hombros, su espalda y su cabello, pero estaba completamente sonrojada. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Granger no tenía idea de lo sensual que era, inconscientemente sensual.

Movió sus manos hasta la parte interna de las piernas de Granger. Otro gemido. Esa mujer iba a matarlo. Sentía una fuerte presión en la entrepierna y todo se debía a su compañera, que ahora estaba besando su cuello, permitiéndole tomar aire para calmarse un poco y evitar así hacerla suya en esa misma oficina. Corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos por cualquier persona del Ministerio.

Volvió a buscar la boca de joven, mientras deslizaba sus manos aún más cerca de su ropa interior. Aunque tal vez lo mejor para su salud era no tocar esa zona. Ya le estaba costando demasiado contenerse como para agregar un factor que aumente el deseo que sentía por esa mujer.

-Malfoy.- ella había hablado contra sus labios, él se apartó para dejarla hablar.- Malfoy, debemos detenernos.

-Lo se.- respondió el platino mientras besaba el camino de su cuello a su hombro.

-Malfoy, es en serio, cualquiera puede vernos.- Hermione había sujetado los hombros del antiguo Slytherin con más presión cuando sintió los labios de Malfoy succionar la piel de su cuello.

-De acuerdo.- el rubio gruñó al quitar sus manos de las piernas de Granger. Mientras ella se ponía de pie y arreglaba su falda.- no creas que esto va a quedar así, Granger.- el platino comenzó a caminar de espaldas a la puerta, mirándola fijamente.- y ni se te ocurra escapar.- agregó una vez que se hubo girado y atravesado el umbral, para dirigirse a su oficina.

La joven bruja suspiró y miró a su alrededor. El suelo estaba repleto de cosas que anteriormente estaban en su escritorio. Se sonrojó pensando en que estaban ahí porque el rubio las había arrojado cuando la subió a ella al mueble. Buscó su varita en su bolso y arregló todo el desorden. Decidió ponerse a trabajar y no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

><p>Malfoy entró a su oficina. Aún tenía el cabello revuelto, Granger se lo había desordenado al enredar sus dedos en él. No se molestó en acomodarlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en no volver corriendo donde estaba Hermione y secuestrarla o algo por el estilo. Debía mantener la calma, frialdad ante todo, era un Malfoy.<p>

Granger lo había sorprendido, aunque debía habérselo esperado. Hacía tiempo que tenía los ojos puestos en ella, esperando el momento de atacar. La bruja no se había dado cuenta, por supuesto. Es como si fuera ciega en lo que a hombres se refiere. Tal vez al ser tan avispada en el resto de los sentidos, el precio que tenía que pagar era no tener idea de la forma en la que los hombres la veían o cuándo un hombre se interesaba en ella.

Él llevaba observándola de manera casi acosadora todos los días, cada poro de la piel de Hermione irradiaba sensualidad. Lo atraía de manera enloquecedora. Lo había notado desde Hogwarts, cada vez que discutía con ella podía imaginarse esa furia, esa pasión en otras situaciones y sentía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella. Siempre se había contenido, porque se imaginaba que la muchacha lo asesinaría y no quería vérselas con Granger varita en mano, porque por muy buen mago que sea, no se atrevería a levantar su varita contra una mujer.

En su época oscura como mortífago obligado, pero mortífago al fin, se había encontrado en situaciones en las que había mujeres en las familias de muggles que atacaban él y el grupo que tenía bajo sus órdenes, pero siempre se las apañaba para que sus compañeros se encargaran de ellas y no él. Ser un Malfoy implicaba tener un total respeto por el sexo femenino, así había sido educado y no se lo imaginaba de otra manera. Era algo que le salía naturalmente, inevitable.

Había hecho un trato con Dumbledore, en el que el viejo le prometía protección cuando la guerra acabara, a cambio de que él no asesinara a nadie. Lo había cumplido, a pesar del riesgo que ello implicaba. Pero no se había detenido cuando tuvo que utilizar las otras dos imperdonables. Lo había disfrutado, no iba a mentir. El lado oscuro siempre le había atraído. Se había convertido en el mortífago más joven en ser la mano derecha de Voldemort, los demás, aunque eran más experimentados, le temían, ya que más de una vez se había encargado de impartir castigos a los desertores o a aquellos que dudaban o les temblaba la mano a la hora de acabar con un muggles.

El Señor Tenebroso había cometido un error garrafal al confiar tanto en él y convertirlo en su mano derecha, junto con Snape. Porque ambos habían pasado información a la Orden durante el tiempo anterior a la batalla, de modo que cada ataque había sido frustrado y, a último momento, lo entregaron en bandeja y Potter finalmente sirvió para algo y lo asesinó. No sin antes hacer todo un espectáculo, por supuesto.

Luego supo que él, junto a Granger y Weasley habían pasado casi un año buscando horrorcruxes para que cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort éste no tuviera manera de volver si lo vencían. Ese fue el momento en el que más admiración sintió por Hermione. Siempre había visto su valentía ciega como un defecto, pero desde que supo lo que había hecho la castaña por la causa, no pudo verlo más que como una gran virtud, dentro de las muchas que tenía, aunque algunas sean insoportables, como ser tan irritantemente inteligente.

Al finalizar la guerra Malfoy sufrió la pérdida de sus padres, pues el Señor Tenebroso había ordenado a sus súbditos que, en caso de que él fuera derrotado, asesinaran a sus padres, junto a otros Mortífagos. Los padres de Blaise fueron víctimas de esa traición también, su moreno amigo había tenido muchos problemas para superarlo, pero Malfoy, en cambio, se había dedicado al estudio de leyes mágicas para poder enviar a Azkaban a aquellos que habían destruido su familia. No quería mancharse las manos asesinándolos, si no lo había hecho estando en las filas del Lord, no lo haría una vez que había sido derrotado. Y Azkaban era mucho, mucho peor que la muerte.

Y así, uno a uno, encerró a la mayoría de los Mortífagos que aún estaban sueltos. Por supuesto, quedaban algunos que todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar o cuyo juicio aún no había finalizado. El apellido de Malfoy figuraba en todos y cada uno de los expedientes, pues había conseguido que lo incluyeran en los juicios. Sentía gran satisfacción al verlos y leer la desesperación en su rostro, sabiendo que les esperaba el beso del Dementor, o como mínimo varios años encerrados hasta perder la cabeza. Malfoy les sonreía, para que supieran que si estaban siendo llevados a Azkaban, era gracias a él. Le gustaban las expresiones de sorpresa, traición y terror de los Mortífagos cuando lo veían en el juicio, y cómo estas se acentuaban cuando lo oían declarar en su contra.

Granger había participado en la mayoría de los juicios. Ella parecía tener la misma necesidad que él, de ver a los seguidores de Voldemort recibir lo que se merecen. Pero que ella tuviera ese deseo no era ninguna sorpresa. Hermione había sufrido mucho por su causa. Recordaba el día en que mandaron a atacar la casa de la bruja. Él no había sido enviado a esa misión, cuando se enteró del ataque trató de llegar a Dumbledore lo más rápido posible, puesto que los Mortífagos ya estaban en camino.

Al llegar al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, la antigua casa de los Black, se encontró con Snape, que ya había dado la alerta, por lo que los Mortífagos al llegar a la residencia de los Granger no encontraron nada. Y él, aunque le costaba admitirlo, se alegró por ello.

Se reprendió a si mismo por estar dando vueltas como un poseso por su oficina pensando en el pasado y tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio. Se le hacía imposible poder concentrarse en algo luego de lo sucedido en la oficina vecina, pero esta vez no podía irse, o simplemente pasar el rato sin hacer absolutamente nada porque tenía un caso importante. El de Miles Bletchley.

Sabía que necesitaba saber qué es lo que sabían los fiscales de la causa, por lo que se dispuso a redactar una carta dirigida a un empleado del Ministerio que le debía un favor. Él le facilitaría esos datos y entonces él podría saber que tan grave era el asunto y si la otra parte aceptaría llegar a un acuerdo.

Existía la posibilidad de que la mujer no fuera una caza fortunas y que Bletchley fuera un psicópata, pero no iba a saberlo hasta hablar con él. Aunque esperaba que la información lo ayudara a encaminarse en esa dirección, pero debía esperar que la consigan.

Envió la carta y se percató de que no tenía mucho más para hacer aquel día, nada que le interesara por lo menos. Los casos menores que estaba llevando podían esperar por el momento y no estaba de humor para seguir casos de Mortífagos, la mayoría ya estaban presos, lo hacía más que nada por hobby, ya que nadie le pagaba por esos servicios, al ofrecerse voluntariamente. No es que necesitara el dinero, tampoco. Sus padres le habían dejado tanto que podría vivir toda su vida malgastándolo y no se acabaría.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Granger. Seguramente trabajando como la maniática laboral que era, pero le interesaba más que nada saber qué posibilidades había de que Granger aceptara largarse de allí con él, sabiendo que aún faltaban veinte minutos para el horario de salida. No perdía nada con intentar.

Se puso de pie mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué, nunca le había pasado. Cruzó el pasillo y entró sin tocar.

La oficina estaba vacía.

Granger se había ido.

Lo que lo enloquecía era saber que la bruja había sido capaz de irse antes de lo normal solo para evitarlo a él.

Una gran sensación de vacío se apodero de él. Haciéndole imposible no pensar en que tal vez había hecho algo mal. Tal vez debería haberse contenido un poco, pero ¡por Merlín, ella se lo ponía muy difícil!

Salió de la oficina de Hermione y entró a la suya para buscar su abrigo. La encontraría cueste lo que cueste y ella le explicaría las razones de su "huida".

Nadie huye de un Malfoy.

Granger debía aprender eso.


End file.
